


Destination

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Community: easymode, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "journey" prompt on easymode@dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

The plane is loud, and Akane doesn't think she's the only one who's reminded of the screech of metal and the loud klaxons of that final, terrifying room. Her palms are sweaty, and she wipes them nervously on her clothes before reaching out for Aoi's hand. He squeezes it, too tight to be reassuring, and she knows that he's afraid.

She hasn't told him the truth, yet, that it's far from over. There will be time for that later: there will be years before it all ends. Silently, she looks out the window and watches the ocean pass below them.


End file.
